El Infierno del Dragón
by BlueBells94 FanFiction
Summary: El misterioso y atractivo profesor Draco Malfoy, reconocido especialista en Dante, Es un hombre torturado por su Pasado y Orgulloso del prestigio Que ha conseguido. CUANDO La Virtuosa Hermione Granger se matrícula en el máster Que Draco imparte en la Universidad de Toronto, la vida de Este cambia irrevocablemente. ¿Podran Superar los Obstáculos Que El destino les ha impuesto?
1. Sinopsis

Sinopsis

Una historia profunda y sugerente, llena de intriga, seducción y perdón. Tan enigmática como la identidad de su autor… El misterioso y atractivo profesor Draco Malfoy, reconocido especialista en Dante, es un hombre torturado por su pasado y orgulloso del prestigio que ha conseguido, aunque también es consciente de que es un imán para el pecado y, especialmente, para la lujuria. Cuando la virtuosa Hermione Granger se matricula en el máster que Draco imparte en la Universidad de Toronto, la vida de éste cambia irrevocablemente. La relación que mantiene con su nueva alumna lo obligará a enfrentarse a sus demonios personales y lo conducirá a una fascinante exploración del sexo, el amor y la redención. Con ingenio y sarcasmo, el autor cuenta la odisea de Draco a través de su particular infierno de tentación y amor prohibido.


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

 _Florencia. 1283_

De pie junto al puente, el poeta observaba a la joven que se acercaba. El mundo se detuvo al ver sus ojos, grandes y oscuros, y su pelo castaño, peinado formando elegantes ondas.

Al principio no la reconoció. Era tan hermosa que cortaba el aliento con sus movimientos gráciles y seguros. Y algo en su rostro le recordó a la niña de la que se había enamorado años atrás. La vida los había llevado por caminos distintos y él siempre había llorado la pérdida de su ángel, su musa, su amada Beatriz. Sin ella, su vida había sido solitaria e insustancial.

«Y ahora aparece mi bendición. »

Mientras ella seguía acercándose, acompañada de sus amigas, el poeta inclinó la cabeza en un saludo caballeroso. No tenía ninguna esperanza de que ella se lo devolviera. Era perfecta e inalcanzable, un ángel de ojos castaños, vestida de blanco resplandeciente, mientras que él era un hombre mayor, hastiado del mundo, que no le llegaba a la suela del zapato.

Cuando ya casi había pasado de largo, los ojos del poeta se clavaron en una de sus delicadas zapatillas, una zapatilla que vacilaba justo delante de él. El corazón se le desbocó mientras aguardaba, sin resuello. La voz que le habló, suave y educada, dispersó sus dudas. Era ella.

Levantó la cabeza y la miró asombrado. Llevaba años esperando ese momento, soñando con ese encuentro, pero nunca se imaginó que se produciría de un modo tan fortuito. Y menos aún que ella lo saludara con tanta dulzura.

Desconcertado, le devolvió el saludo y se permitió el lujo de dedicarle una sonrisa, una sonrisa que su musa le devolvió multiplicada por diez. Sintió henchírsele el corazón, mientras su amor por ella crecía y ardía como una hoguera en su pecho.

Desgraciadamente, la breve conversación llegó a su fin cuando ella anunció que tenía que irse. El poeta se inclinó para despedirse, pero en seguida se incorporó para contemplarla mientras se alejaba. La gran alegría que había sentido al reencontrarse con ella se vio empañada por la tristeza de no saber si volvería a verla nunca más…


	3. Capitulo 1 El gatito asustado

Capitulo 1 El gatito asustado

 **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

 **La historia le pertenece a Sylvain Reynard**

— ¿Señorita Granger?

La voz del profesor Draco Malfoy atravesó el aula en dirección a la atractiva joven de cabello castaño sentada en las últimas filas. Perdida en sus pensamientos, o en la traducción, tenía la cabeza gacha, mientras tomaba notas frenéticamente en su cuaderno.

Diez pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella y contemplaron su cara pálida, sus largas pestañas y sus delgados dedos, que sostenían un bolígrafo. Luego, esos mismos diez pares de ojos se volvieron hacia el profesor, que permanecía inmóvil y había empezado a fruncir el cejo.

Su actitud mordaz contrastaba vivamente con la atractiva simetría de sus rasgos: con sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, y su boca de labios gruesos. Era uno de esos hombres guapos de aspecto duro, pero en esos momentos su gesto amargo y severo estropeaba el efecto.

— Ejem.

Una tos discreta a su derecha llamó la atención de la joven, que levanto la vista hacia el estudiante de anchos hombros sentado a su lado. Sonriendo, éste señaló con la mirada hacia el profesor.

Ella siguió el recorrido de su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos grises y muy enfadados. Tragó saliva audiblemente.

— Estoy esperando una respuesta, señorita Granger. Si le apetece unirse a la clase —añadió, con una voz tan glacial como su mirada.

El resto de alumnos del seminario se revolvieron inquietos en sus asientos y se dirigieron miradas furtivas. En estas se leían preguntas del tipo « ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? », pero ninguno dijo nada. (Porque es de sobra conocido que los licenciados odian enfrentarse a sus profesores sobre el tema que sea, no digamos ya por una falta de educación.)

La joven abrió la boca para contestar, pero cambio de opinión enseguida y la cerró, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento de aquellos imperturbables ojos grises. Los de ella estaban tan abiertos que le daban aspecto de gatito asustado.

— ¿Habla nuestro idioma, señorita Granger? —se burló el profesor.

A una chica morena sentada a la derecha de él se le escapó la risa, aunque trató de disimularla con una tos poco convincente. Todos los ojos volvieron a dirigirse hacia el gatito asustado, que se había ruborizado furiosamente y que agachó la cabeza, apartando la vista del profesor.

— Dado que la señorita Granger parece estar asistiendo a un seminario paralelo en un idioma distinto, ¿tal vez alguien sería tan amable de responder a mi pregunta?

La belleza morena sentada a su lado estuvo encantada de hacerlo. Se volvió hacia él y le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante, mientras respondía a su pregunta con todo detalle, gesticulando mucho con las manos mientras citaba a Dante en italiano. Al terminar, dedicó una sonrisa ácida a la recién llegada, se volvió de nuevo hacia el señor Malfoy y suspiró. Lo único que le faltó fue rodar un poco por el suelo y frotarse contra su pierna para demostrarle que nada la haría más feliz que ser su mascota. (Aunque a él no le habría gustado nada que lo hiciera.)

El profesor frunció el cejo de manera casi imperceptible a nadie en particular y se volvió para escribir en la pizarra. El gatito asustado parpadeó con fuerza varias veces mientras seguía tomando apuntes, pero gracias a Dios no lloró.

Más tarde, mientras el señor Malfoy seguía hablando sin parar sobre el conflicto entre güelfos y gibelinos, un trozo de papel doblado apareció sobre el diccionario de italiano del gatito asustado. Al principio ella no se dio cuenta, pero un nuevo «ejem» hizo que se volviera hacia el guapo joven sentado a su lado. Esta vez él le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia y le señaló la nota con los ojos.

Al verla, ella parpadeó sorprendida. Vigilando la espalda del profesor, que no dejaba de rodear con círculos palabras italianas, se llevó la nota al regazo y la abrió discretamente.

 _Malfoy es un asno._

Aunque nadie que no hubiera estado observándola se habría dado cuenta, al leer la nota se ruborizó de un modo distinto. Le aparecieron dos nubes de color rosa en las mejillas mientras sonría. No fue una sonrisa de las que dejan los dientes al descubierto, ni de las que hacen aparecer arrugas de expresión ni hoyuelos, pero era una sonrisa.

Se volvió hacia su vecino, que le sonrió a su vez, franco y amistoso.

— ¿Algo divertido que quiera compartir con nosotros, señorita Granger?

Los ojos de la nueva alumna se abrieron aterrorizados y la sonrisa de su nuevo amigo desapareció de su cara al volverse para mirar al profesor.

Sin atreverse a enfrentarse al señor Malfoy, ella bajó la cabeza y se quedó inmóvil, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

— Ha sido culpa mía, profesor. Le estaba preguntando porque página íbamos —dijo el chico, tratando de protegerla.

— Una pregunta poco apropiada para un estudiante que está preparando el doctorado, Ron. Pero ya que lo preguntas, estamos empezando el primer canto. Espero que seas capaz de encontrarlo sin la ayuda de la señorita Granger. Ah, y ¿señorita Granger?

La cola del gatito asustado tembló un poco al levantar la vista hacia él.

— La espero en mi despacho después de clase.


End file.
